Sword Magnet II
by Slycer
Summary: Ichigo has always had a warm and protective nature, which is reflected in his spiritual power and pressure. How will this affect the zanpakto of the arrancars? Prepare for a new round of random encounters! A loose sequel to Sword Magnet
1. Chapter 1: Pantera

**Hi everyone! Welcome to another round of crazy comedy. To all of you who have gone through Sword Magnet, welcome back! To this who are starting with this, also welcome! You don't need to have read the previous fic (Sword Magnet) to understand this one, but if you like what you read here, then I'd recommend you check it out. Without further ado, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Pantera

(Hueco Mundo):

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood apart, preparing for combat. Orihime was out of the way atop one of the pillars, with little Nel next to her.

Giving one of his trademark slasher grins, the sixth espada unsheathed his zanpakto and ran his fingers along the flat side as it glowed. "Grind, Pantera!" Ichigo, already in bankai, remained silent, observing cautiously while a burst of energy obscured his opponent from view. However, he couldn't have been any less prepared for what happened next.

Faster than the teen could react, a blur tacked his midsection and nearly knocked him down. "Ichigo Kurosaki!" cheered a loud, unknown female voice.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow roared in confusion upon the energy and dust dispersing, revealing him exactly how he was previously, except now without his weapon.

Both combatants set their gaze upon the person who was currently on her knees and clinging to Ichigo's waist, nuzzling her face into his stomach like a cat. She had a pair of bone white panther ears protruding from her head of similarly coloured hair and a matching, segmented tail from her lower back. Her hands and feet were covered in a thin layer of black fur with small claws. She was dressed in white, segmented suit of natural armour, with a collar of black fur.

"Oi, Pantera! What the hell are you doing?!" Grimmjow screamed in frustration at his now revealed zanpakto, much to Ichigo's confusion. "I was going to fight the guy! Get back here!"

"Buzz off!" Pantera snapped back with a glare, revealing light blue eyes with slit pupils. "He's warm and comfy! It feels nice and fuzzy doing this, find somebody else to squabble with!"

Ichigo's face fell into a look of tired exasperation. 'Why do all the weird things happen to me? And why am I getting a feeling of Déjà vu?'

The furious espada charged up a cero in his hand. "Shut up and get back here! We're having a fight to the death!"

"Denied!" Pantera shouted, instantly springing up and firing her own cero into her owner's, making it blow up in his face. "You are forbidden to hurt him again! If you try, then I'll block off access to your transformation and you'll be nothing but a whining pansy!"

Grimmjow's eye twitched and his teeth were bared, but he held his silence. Finally, he let out an annoyed scoff and turned on his heel, knowing that she would indeed follow through with the threat. "Tch. Insolent little… I'm going back to my place!"

"Sorry about that Ichigo," apologised the spirit as she turned to face the teen.

The substitute soul reaper awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Yeah. Not that I'm ungrateful for you calling the fight off, but why exactly did you do it?"

The feline girl instantly latched onto him again, this time standing and rubbing her cheek against his. "Simple! You have this really nice and fuzzy aura, like a warm fireplace. I wanted to enjoy it, which wouldn't happen if that idiot kept trying to rough you up."

The orange-haired youth sighed in defeat. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if it was entirely bizarre and random. Orihime and Nel slowly descended on her orange shield, sending their friend an inquisitive glance at the girl hugging him whilst humming happily. Ichigo responded with a 'Don't ask because I'm not sure myself' look.

* * *

 **And finish! I hope you guys all enjoyed this. It does feel good to get back to writing after so long. For those of you waiting for updates on my 2 'main Fics' (Highschool:BLEACHED & Feeding Plan), sorry but I don't have enough time to get back to them yet. I do fully intend to update them ASAP though, so don't lose heart!**

 **The next chapter will be involving another espada who is a fan-favourite (hint: Quatro). Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Murciélago

**Welcome back everyone. This chapter features the legendary fourth espada and his zanpakto. So, without wasting any more time, read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Murciélago

(Las Nochas Corridor):

Ichigo was running forwards at a fast speed, heading deeper into the castle. He ground to an abrupt halt when he caught sight of an enemy ahead. Not just any enemy either, but the fourth espada Ulquiorra, a particularly powerful and frightening foe.

"I see you have recovered," the arrancar stated in his usual monotone. "However, I will not allow you to interfere with Lord Aizen's plans any longer." He drew one of his hands from his pockets. The teenage soul reaper tensed and readied Tensa Zangetsu.

Suddenly, a jade green light erupted from Ulquiorra's sheathed zanpakto, causing both individuals to cover their eyes. When the glare had died down, a third figure had joined their midst.

It was a humanoid male. Completely albino from head to toe, save for its green eyes behind the blank mask covering its face. Two long horns grew up from the temples. Large, bat-like wings were present on its back and a long, thin tail with a furry end was swishing about gently. Other than that, it had no remarkable features or markings.

"Murciélago, what are you doing?" Ulquiorra asked, his tone carrying a lilt of surprise.

The now named zanpakto spirit turned to face him. "Forgive me master, but I am curious."

The fourth espada tilted his head ever so slightly. "How so?"

Murciélago shifted in Ichigo's direction, gesturing at him with a hand. "This boy. He is… strange. He is like an opposite to you and I. The closest I can explain is by example of a raging forest fire in contrast to our silent void. Also, that girl in captivity places an unusual amount of faith in him, despite all odds."

The spikey-haired substitute frowned lightly, but kept his guard up. "What?"

"I see," remarked Ulquiorra. "True. His personality and actions can be likened to those of a fire."

Murciélago nodded in agreement. "Yes. He also displays a rather abnormal growth. Only hours ago he was nowhere near the level he now stands at. I wonder if this has anything to do with the "heart" that girl mentioned."

Ulquiorra set his catlike green eyes on the teen. "You may have a point Murciélago. Very well, we shall discuss this. As long as he does not try to immediately advance, then I am under no obligation to kill him."

"Wait, what?" asked Ichigo warily. "As long as I don't try getting past you, then you're not going to fight me?"

"Yes," the hollow confirmed. "You have piqued my zanpakto's, and by extension my, interest. We wish to discuss something with you. Specifically, this concept of 'heart' that you humans hold."

Ichigo lowered his blade involuntarily out of disbelief. The strongest opponent he had faced so far didn't want to fight, but to talk philosophy? What was next, the three of them sitting down for tea like friends?

"I would take this opportunity," Murciélago suggested. "You have nothing to lose, only time to recover from the toll of previous endeavours."

The orange-haired hero shook his head with an exasperated sigh. "What the hell, why not? This is so crazy that I don't know what to do besides just roll with it. Alright, let's talk."

Ulquiorra nodded in acknowledgement. "In that case, I shall make arrangements for tea."

"Much appreciated master," said Murciélago gratefully. "Any particular preferences, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks. How did you find this chapter and its characters? Please let me know your thoughts and comments in the reviews (it gives me motivation to continue writing). The next installment i will be keeping a secret. Feel free to guess all you want though.**

 **Hint: it's a rather popular character.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tiburón

**Welcome back everyone... It seems as though this story isn't really getting that much popularity compared to the first... I won't abandon it or quit, but it is quite disheartening to see...**

 **Anyhow, enough depressing stuff, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Post Xcution

 **Chapter 3**

Tiburón

(Karakura Town):

Ichigo was calmly gliding through the air on a weekend patrol of his own volition. It felt refreshing to have his powers back. Those two years had been a dull torture for him. He landed on a nearby roof as he detected something unexpected with his (admittedly poor) sensory skills. It was a garganta, but only a small one.

Steeling himself, the teen flew off in the direction of the disturbance. It was from somewhere on the edge of Karakura, near a moderately sized lake. As he approached, he caught sight of a lone female near the water's edge, staring over the lake. From what he could see and sense, she was a blonde arrancar with messy hair and tanned skin. If memory of what he'd been told served true, she was Halibel, the former third espada and current ruler of Hueco Mundo.

As he drew closer, she drew her zanpakto, her back still facing him. There was a brief yellow light, then the sword was gone. Instead, there stood another female. One covered in a bone white bodysuit of natural armour with a blue section at the front of her torso. There was a sharp shark fin on her back, along with smaller ones on her forearms and the back of her calves. The only exposed area was her face, displaying unnaturally pale skin. Her messy hair was sea blue and slightly longer than her master's, while her eyes were an eerie, almost glowing yellow. She gave a stretch and yawn, revealing her sharp, triangular teeth.

Her oculars widened slightly as they registered the young soul reaper who had touched down a small distance away from the two of them. "Master, we've got company," she informed in a slightly deep, mature tone and level manner.

"I know Tiburón" Halibel replied calmly in her usual way, arms folded. "But I doubt that this particular one will act rashly from what I know." She shifted to face the newcomer in acknowledgement. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

The orange-haired teen nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, that's me. Halibel right? I heard that you're in charge of Hueco Mundo now. Any reason you decided to drop by like this?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause any sort of trouble," the arrancar assured. "I simply came here for a break. Hueco Mundo isn't exactly a calm place and trying to keep the hollows and remaining arrancar in check does get rather tedious at times, not to mention frustrating. This spot is where I like to come for some peace and solitude."

"I see," said Ichigo understandingly. "Well, so long as nothing bad happens, I don't have any issue with it."

Once the silence had settled, Tiburón slowly approached the young war hero, her yellow eyes seeming to scan his being. A small hum came from her throat as she studied his face and spiritual pressure. To his credit, Ichigo remained calm, only raising an eyebrow inquiry. The spirit took a few experimental sniffs, as though trying to discern something. After a moment, she gave him something between a smile and a smirk.

"You have a hidden ferocity in you," the zanpakto spirit stated. "Wild and powerful, like a hollow, but restrained. Like a fire that could blaze into an inferno at a moment's notice."

Ichigo lightly crossed his arms. "And?"

The shark-like zanpakto's expression fully shifted into a smirk, a somewhat amused and satisfied one. Barely a second later, she was pressed against the teenage substitute, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her body was cool to the touch, even through his shihakusho. Her head came to rest in the crook of his neck, mouth whispering into his ear. "It's almost opposite to my element of water, yet has a comfortable, even pleasant warmth. Also, in a way, that ferocity of yours reminds me of a shark; strong and ruthless if crossed. It has a certain appeal to it…"

Tiburón's embrace tightened for a second before she pulled back, leaving Ichigo rigid with a noticeable dusting of red across his cheeks. Her eyes displayed a mischievous glint as she sent him a wink.

Halibel sighed audibly. "Tiburón, stop teasing him," she admonished, along with giving a small glare.

"You don't know what I said. Besides, what if I was serious?" the spirit playfully countered. Ichigo's embarrassed splutter only served to increase the size of her victorious grin to almost predatory levels.

Maintaining an unimpressed stare, the former third epsada turned on her heel and wordlessly opened a small garganta. "Come on, let's go back before those three start worrying too much."

"Yeah, I'm right behind you," Tiburón acquiesced with a minute shrug of her shoulders. However, just before she entered the portal after her wielder, she used sonido to once again grab Ichigo in a hug whilst the latter was unaware. "I hope to see you again next time we drop by here." Just as quickly, she retreated into the garganta, leaving it to close behind her.

Ichigo took a few seconds to let his overworking mind properly comprehend and process everything. In the end, all he could do was sigh in exhaustion. He always caught the attention of the crazies for some reason.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. The next chapter will feature the former 3rd espada. Look forward to it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gamuza

**Sorry for the long wait, but real life is, unfortunately, filled with problems and responsibilities.**

 **Anyhow, hope you enjoy this new round of shenanigans!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Gamuza

(Las Nochas):

Nel, now back to being an adult, was walking along the damaged palace with her loyal friends/companions. Things were relatively calm for once and she was pondering over what to do whilst she walked aimlessly.

'Would be nice to see Ichigo again,' she mused internally. She came to a brief stop after that thought. Actually, why _couldn't_ she see the teenage soul reaper again? The war against Aizen was over and from what she'd heard Ichigo had regained his powers. Halibel was keeping things as under control as she could, so there wouldn't be an issue if she went out for a while. Plus, she'd seen that Urahara guy sometimes snooping around Hueco Mundo, he'd be able to help her out too.

Her mind made up, the turquoise-haired arrancar dismissed her companions before making her way out of the palace.

(Karakura Town):

A certain spiky-haired hero was calmly walking towards the location of Urahara's shop, in his normal body as opposed to spirit form. The enigmatic former captain had given him a phone call earlier, saying something about an old friend who'd come over to visit. Hopefully it wasn't going to be anything too troublesome.

Approaching the small establishment, he opened the sliding wooden door. "Hey Hat 'n' Clogs, you here?" Urahara wasn't anywhere within immediate site, but one of his young helpers was. Ururu to be specific.

"Oh, hello Ichigo," she greeted quietly yet politely. "The boss is waiting for you in the back room."

He nodded in acknowledgement as he stepped past her. "Thanks."

Sliding the tatami door open, he was assaulted by a green mass that bowled him over before he could do anything. He vaguely heard a feminine voice joyously call out his name whilst he was uncomfortably smothered by something soft in addition to something slender wrapping around his torso in a vice.

Urahara let out a chuckle from behind his fan, enjoying the sight of his pupil's plight. "Now now Miss Neliel, I believe that you're crushing his spine as well suffocating him," the blond shopkeeper stated. "A human body is surprisingly fragile, you may end up accidentally killing him if you don't let up on the pressure."

The arrancar's eyes widened in panic. She quickly relinquished her grip on the teen and held him out at arm's length to inspect him, her hands grasping his shoulders. Unfortunately, his brown eyes looked somewhat delirious and his face was slightly blue from oxygen deprivation. However, before she could once again unintentionally crush him out of anguish, a jade green light shone from Nel's zanpakto, temporarily blinding those in the room.

Once they regained use of their oculars, they were greeted to a peculiar sight. An additional figure now sat amongst them, more specifically a female with similar looks and proportions to Nel herself, save for a few details. For one, her hair, while long, had a more poofy/woolly appearance and was coloured a light brown. Also, there were bone white, curled ram horns on either side of her head. Furthermore, as opposed to Nel's torn green clothing, the new arrival was garbed in brown, woolly trousers and a jade shirt with a black ram symbol on the front. Also, Ichigo was laid across her lap, still half unconscious, with one of her hands gently running through his locks.

"Gamuza?" Nel questioned in bewilderment. "What are you doing here?"

A dusting of red manifested upon the spirit's face and she ceased caressing the teenage hero's locks, instead fidgeting nervously with her hands. "Well… I was happy to Ichigo again." Her voice was slightly quiet yet clear. "I wanted to meet him properly… I felt a weird sort of tug… then… this happened."

"Oh," Urahara announced cheerfully. "I think I have an idea on a possible cause for this phenomenon. It involves an incident with a rogue zanpakto when our Ichigo here was in his younger years. But that's a story for another time."

Before anything further could be said, the orange-haired teen let out a groan as he stirred. Blinking a few times to clear his vision, he was greeted with the view of the zanpakto spirit looking down at him in concern. Mind flying into confused panic, Ichigo shot off from her lap to a space a few paces away. Seeing his response, Gamuza quietly lowered her head while shyly pressing her fingers together.

Ichigo scanned over the room's other occupants. An expression of slight bewilderment came upon his countenance at identifying the female arrancar. "Nel? What are you doing here? And who's this new girl?"

She flashed him a cheerful grin. "I came to visit you!" Nel jumped forward to tackle him once more, however she was halted by her zanpakto putting an arm out and catching her. "Gamuza? Why are you stopping me?" she pouted.

The brown-haired spirit shook her head rapidly, a flustered look on her face. "M-Master, y-you can't just p-pounce on him like that… You… might hurt him… again." Despite starting off somewhat strongly and with what could almost be considered a stern expression, her speech gradually grew quieter as she continued, ending with her having a much more timid and subdued look. Meanwhile, Nel had adopted a thoughtful visage, looking as if she was going through a minor epiphany.

"Wait, master?" Ichigo questioned, taking in Gamuza's appearance more closely. "Are you… her zanpakto?"

Gamuza seemed to retreat even further into herself at the attention directed her way, a dark dusting of crimson visible on her cheeks. "Y-yes… I'm Gamuza."

The teenage soul reaper blinked a few times as if reaffirming something mentally. "Got to say, you act quite differently to Nel."

Said arrancar suddenly leaped on him without warning, tackling him to the ground and elicitng a surprised yelp. Her eyes were partially narrowed in slight irritation. "Ichigo, stop ignoring me! I want to play with you!"

"C-could you maybe get off of me first?" the unfortunate substitute pleaded, his face heating up furiously as he felt Nel press down on him. "Please?"

Before the turquoise-haired girl could give a response however, she was unexpectedly pushed off. A second later, Ichigo was scooped up whilst his mind barely registered that somebody had encircled their arms around him and was now holding onto him quite tightly. Turned out that it was Gamuza who had committed the aforementioned actions. Unfortunately, Ichigo was now being firmly pressed up against her instead. She didn't seem to notice either, being too busy levelling an admonishing stare against her master, despite her face still seeming a little flushed.

Upon regaining her bearings and catching sight of the pair, Nel let out an aggravated, if childish, growl. "Gamuza! Stop knocking me away, and let go of him!"

"No!" the zanpakto refuted in an uncharacteristically fierce tone, holding onto the spiky-haired teenager even more possessively

Urahara watched in blatant amusement as his pupil's face exploded in red along with an incoherent splutter. The sound caught Gamuza's attention, leading her to tilt her head in his direction. In the next instant, she let out a yelp and dropped him, a red colouration overtaking her own countenance.

"I-I'm so sorry!" the ram-like spirit exclaimed whilst bowing her head in apology. "I didn't realise that I was squeezing you so much!" The others could practically see steam trailing out her ears in addition to an incomprehensible sound of embarrassment left her mouth.

Poor Ichigo didn't get a break however, as he soon felt Nel grab him from behind and pull him into her lap with her unnatural strength.

Thankfully, Urahara chose to intervene before things could escalate any further. "Now now ladies, that's enough." His calm, if jovial, manner immediately drew everyone's focus. "I don't think our poor Ichigo can take much more abuse, regardless of how intentional it may be." The two females guiltily spared the soul reaper a glance as Nel released him, leaving him to slump onto the floor.. His clothing was very tousled and his orange mane somehow seemed even messier. Not one to be broken out of his own tune, the enigmatic shop keeper calmly stood up, fan obscuring his smirk as always. "Well, since you've both calmed down, perhaps you can actually get to go out and relax with Ichigo for a while now. Simply return when you feel like returning to Hueco Mundo." Not missing a beat, the former captain turned around and stepped out.

Nel and Gamuza returned their attention to Ichigo, who was still on the ground. They gave him hopeful smiles, completely disregarding the near catastrophe that had almost occurred.

Releasing a tired sigh, he pulled himself up onto his feet. "I suppose I could go hang out with the two of you for a bit. Not like I really had any plans for today."

Acting in perfect sync, each of the girls grabbed one of his arms and happily pulled him along as they sought out Urahara to provide them with some gigais.

 **Omake:**

Ichigo walked along the halls of Karakura High, ignoring the whispers and glances as per norm. Although, there seemed to be something slightly off about it today. Instead of the usual glances of fear and suspicion, a few guys seemed to be staring at him in some kind of amazed reverence whilst others were gaping in disbelief or mild envy. His trademark scow3l deepened in response.

There was a sudden cry of somebody screaming out his name as they rapidly approached. Thus, one Keigo Asano was delivered his usual daily clothesline.

"Hey there Keigo, how you doing?" Ichigo greeted neutrally.

The brown-haired teen immediately sprung back up and gripped Ichigo by the shoulders, a crazed look in his eyes. "How did you do it? Actually, how the hell was it even possible?!"

The teenage soul reaper raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday, _you_ were seen walking around town with two hot chicks stuck to your arms!" Keigo replied in an odd mix of serious and lamenting. " _You_ , the scary dude who everyone mistakes for a ruthless delinquent! How the hell could you end up in a situation like that?! This isn't fair damn it!"

Ichigo released an exasperated sigh just before delivering a chop to his friend's head, knocking to the ground once again. Now everything made sense, although he wished it didn't. Ignorance was bliss after all. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, his signature scowl manifested as he walked off.

Still, he wouldn't deny that he had fun hanging out with the arrancar and her zanpakto.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked reading this. As usual, please comment/review. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for a chapter idea they'd like, feel free to PM me or leave it in the reviews. If I think that I can make something work, I might include it.**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
